Searching for the Truth2
by ks
Summary: Daisy and Shelby have a talk...David talks with someone...A surprize! Please Review...maybe 12?


A/N: The next chapter of Life's A Dance will be up soon  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Searching for the Truth2  
  
  
  
Your head will always tell you what is right, while your heart will always tell you what is best. - ks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Close your eyes  
To see with your heart.  
Close your ears  
To hear with your heart.  
Forget your mind  
And think with your heart.  
  
For your heart will see  
When your eyes fail,  
And your heart will hear  
When the voices are confused,  
Your heart has the answers  
When your minds falls short.  
  
Remember your heart  
For it is the key to love.  
Remember all love  
For love is the key to your soul.  
Remember your soul  
For it is your Foundation."  
  
  
Ezra put down the book he was reading…  
  
Ezra: Then it says 'Listen to you heart, what is it saying?'   
  
He looked over at Daisy and Shelby who were sitting on the sofa. Daisy was staring at him oddly as Shelby raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a curios look   
  
Shelby: Since when did you come in touch with your heart?  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders  
  
Ezra: I don't know. I lived on this kind of reading over the summer though  
  
Ezra began reading the book again, this time silently  
  
  
Daisy looked over at Shelby  
  
Daisy: So it really hit home, huh?   
  
Shelby looked at her with a 'confused' look  
  
Shelby: I don't know what you're talking about  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and pulled a pillow close to her  
  
Daisy: Sure you don't.   
  
Shelby looked at the fire  
  
Daisy: Shelby, just talk about it or it…  
  
Both: Will eat you up inside  
  
Shelby: I know, I know  
  
Shelby turned to face Daisy and put on a little smirk  
  
Shelby: There's nothing to tell…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David walked around the campus, his hands in his pockets and his hood pulled over his head. He felt lost, even though he knew where he was going-or at least where he wanted to go. He looked up at the sound of someone crying… He looked over to see Jess sitting on the steps of the Ridge Runner's cabin. He began to walk away, but his feet wouldn't let him. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned around on his heel…  
  
David: Fine…Fine…  
  
He walked over and stood in front of her  
  
David: Um…  
  
Jess looked up at him shocked. She placed her hand up to her heart…  
  
Jess: You scared me  
  
David slowly sat down beside her and crossed his arms over his knees which were pulled up to his chest  
  
David: Sorry   
  
They both looked out over the grass…  
  
David: Why you crying?  
  
Jess placed a lose strand of hair behind her ear  
  
Jess: I was just doing some thinking  
  
David nodded his head as he focused his attention on a single blade of grass   
  
Jess: What are you doing out here instead of with your group?  
  
David: What are you doing out here instead of with your group?  
  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes…  
  
Jess: I needed some time to myself  
  
David entwined his fingers together  
  
David: So did I…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter flipped the slight switch and watched as the lights in his office went out. He closed he door and walked out, placing his arm around Sophie's waist.   
  
Sophie smirked at him  
  
Sophie: So…we're going to hit the hay early   
  
Peter grinned at her as he nodded his head  
  
They both broke into a light jog, racing to his truck…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David looked up at the sound of the Ridge Runner girls walking their way…  
  
David: Yeah, well, I gotta go  
  
Jess shook out of her thought and looked up at him. She gave him a soft smile  
  
Jess: Ok.   
  
David stood up and began to walk away…  
  
Jess: Um…  
  
David turned around and smirked at her  
  
David: *sarcastically* You hope we can do this again some time?  
  
Jess rolled her eyes, Shelby had told her about David-more like warned actually  
  
Jess: Not really  
  
David snapped his fingers together  
  
David: Shux  
  
Jess smiled at him   
  
Jess: Could you not tell Shelby that you saw me crying, she already has a lot on her.  
  
David bit his bottom lip, considering teasing Jess, but decided against it. He nodded his head…  
  
David: Ok, my lips are zipped   
  
Jess smiled at him as watched as he walked away…  
  
"Maybe he's half human after all," Jess thought to herself…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy watched as Ezra left the room. She rolled her eyes as Ezra turned around and gave her a little grin. She then turned her attention to Shelby who was still staring at the fire…  
  
Daisy: If you stare at it much longer you will be walking around with black dots in your eyes…tempting I know, but not recommended  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as she turned to face Daisy. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping the burning sensation in them would go away…  
  
Daisy: I warned you  
  
Shelby opened her eyes and smirked at her friend  
  
Shelby: I hate it when you're right   
  
Daisy raised and eyebrow at her friend  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I know…  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as she settle back onto the sofa, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them…  
  
Shelby: Dais, I really don't feel like talking   
  
Daisy through her head back and sighed  
  
Daisy: Doesn't mean you shouldn't  
  
Shelby: But it does mean I don't want to  
  
They sat there in silence a little while longer…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra walked out of the lodge and began walking to the boys' cabin. He put his book inside his jacket and zipped it up. He pulled his hood up over his head and focused his attention on the ground as he walked… He quickly looked up at the sound of voices. He huddled on the ground once he noticed who it was.   
  
"David and Shelby's sister?" Ezra thought to himself…, "Interesting…"   
  
He watched as David walked away, Jess smiling at him  
  
Ezra stood up and shrugged his shoulders  
  
Ezra: Guess miracles do happen…Jess didn't slap him  
  
Ezra snickered at his own joke as he began walking to the boys' cabin…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy looked at Shelby, wondering how long she would be able to keep it all in  
  
Shelby sighed as she put her face behind her knees…  
  
Shelby: I'm mad, I'm angry, I'm sad, I'm lonely, and I'm confused   
  
Daisy: *dryly* A little selfish aren't we   
  
Shelby looked up Daisy and snickered, her look then turned to serious   
  
Daisy: Shelby, you're supposed to feel those things…it's natural, unlike us of course   
  
Shelby tossed a pillow at Daisy and leaned back   
  
Shelby: I was hoping for something I should have known I will never have   
  
Daisy: What? Love?  
  
Shelby looked at the ground   
  
Shelby: Maybe   
  
Daisy: *dryly* Well…I'm afraid you're wrong there  
  
Shelby looked over at her friend curiously  
  
Daisy: He did love you Shelby.   
  
Daisy shrugged her shoulders, searching for words  
  
Daisy: He didn't have a choice at leaving   
  
Shelby: Yeah he did  
  
Daisy slowly shook her head  
  
Daisy: No he didn't. It's like a power parents have over us-it makes us want to please.   
  
Daisy shrugged her shoulders and looked at Shelby  
  
Daisy: And that is what he wanted to do-please his dad  
  
Shelby shook her head. She knew Daisy was right, but it was still hard for her to believe that Scott left just to please his dad  
  
Daisy looked at her…  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Hard to believe I know, but it's true   
  
Shelby smiled. Daisy always seemed to read her mind, which wasn't a good thing at some times, but most the time it was…   
  
Shelby: I know it is…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter and Sophie sat on the sofa watching a movie. Peter had his arms wrapped around Sophie when there was a knock on the door…  
  
Peter: Go away  
  
Sophie rolled her eyes as she nudged Peter  
  
Peter groaned as he gave Sophie a quick kiss and stood up to answer the door  
  
Peter: It better be important…  
  
He walked to the door and began unlocking it… He opened the door and was shocked at who stood in front of him…  
  
Peter: Scott?  
  
  
***********************************************************************************   
  
  
Still setting things up…PLEASE REVIEW!  
  



End file.
